Prey At First Sight
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: My name is Heather I'm 24 years old pregnant with my second baby. I always look back to how my life came to this conclusion. After all this story helped me find my true love. Rated T for now it may be bumped up to Rated M for rape, abuse, foul language, and obsessive drinking.
1. Prologue

Prey At First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters

**A/N: Before every one chews me out in the reviews for making the bad guy someone you would have never thought it would be because he doesn't have the brain to do it. It's only because I'm not a 'JustHer' fan (sorry) I'm a AleHeather fan so I couldn't have Alejandro be the bad guy and let Justin get the girl so I made them swap roles and of course as expected Justin is totally OOC (out of character) sorry if its short it's only getting started.**

My name is Heather I'm 24 years old pregnant with my second baby. I always look back to how my life came to this conclusion. After all this story helped me find my true love. Here's where it all began . . .

Everything about him was perfect from his shaggy black hair to his open toed shoes. I couldn't help but glance at him every aching moment. I took in every detail his body had to give he was tan and oh, so cute. I only talked to him once and never have I ever been so giddy. It was love at first sight we started to date for bout 4 weeks.

In those 4 weeks I've come to realize he couldn't be more horrifying. On the second week of dating after he dropped me off, he walked me to my door giving me a peck on the cheek As soon as I gave him the opportunity by turning my back to open my door . . . he attacked.

"Justin what are you doing?" I asked him nicely.

"What do you mean?" Justin said taking his jacket off then taking his shirt off slowly stripping down.

"What are you doing put you clothes back on!" I raised my voice backing up until I hit the coffee table.

Justin locked the front door so I couldn't escape it was a face off we both waited until the other made the first move. The minute he took a step forward I began to run but to no avail. He caught me fast and covered my mouth so no one could hear me scream for help. He hushed me.

"If you scream I will kill you" Justin said breathing hot air into my ear.

He took out a dagger I cried as he did so. My make up ran down my face he took the dagger and ran it slowly through my dress. I struggled to get free as he continue to sexually harass me.

I guess for me it was love at first sight. For him it was prey at first sight.

**A/N: There will be more posted I hope you liked it Alejandro will later make his debut further into the story as the savior.**


	2. Meeting The Predator

Prey At First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters

My name is Heather I'm 24 years old pregnant with my second baby. I always look back to how my life came to this conclusion. After all this story helped me find my true love. I'll tell story all the way from the beginning when I first met Justin.

I was just a small town type of girl I love being in love with the idea of love I worked as a waitress I just turned 20 planning to go to college soon, I was working a late shift at my job. I remember when I first seen him like it was yesterday he ordered coffee he was the last one in the place.

"Coffee black" I handed him the coffee I could feel him looking at me "is that all?" I asked looking at his very blue eyes.

"No that's all thank you" he said looking at my name tag which was on my chest "Heather".

"You're welcome" I made sure he knew that was my signal to wanting to know his name.

"Justin" he finished up his coffee he took out an 100 dollar bill and handed it to me "thank you".

"No, thank you" I said tucking the money in my pocket "I hope you don't mind me asking but where do you work?" I asked.

"I'm a male model" Justin said taking in my appearance "how about tomorrow I'll stop by here around 3:00 pm and I'll take you down to where I work consider it a date" Justin said smoothly.

I wanted to scream with joy but I reacted lady like "okay should be nice" I said acting like it wasn't a big deal even though for me it was.

"Great call me" Justin handed me a piece of paper with his number on it he winked at me one time and walked out of the restaurant.

Justin the name stuck on to me I was so excited for our date tomorrow. I went to bed with his name still in my head. I woke up and went to work at 2:00 pm Justin came earlier than I expected.

"You ready?" Justin asked me I couldn't help but let my face turn a rosy red. "Always" I replied letting him take me in his impressive Mustang to his job.

When I walked in I was left in awe it was amazing I seen models every where all looking well dressed and fancy. A lady came next up to Justin and I "Justin welcome you brought a friend I see" the lady said smiling at me.

"Yes Lindsay will you doll Heather up for me" Justin asked her shining his teeth down at me with a wink as he went to his dressing room to get ready Lindsay took me to her dressing room to dress me up.

Lindsay threw a dress and heels as me "tell me how it fits and show me afterward".

I slipped into the dress it was uncomfortably tight and drooped down low so you could see the edge of my breast this wasn't my style. I've never been introduced to such clothes in my life. I put on the heels which were hard to walk in I walked out to show Lindsay "wow Hannah you look beautiful" she stated doing my make up and hair. I felt like a floozy I walked out to Justin who was always looking hot but this time he had his shirt off showing his glowing six-pack. I smiled harder than I ever did before.

After he took his shots and stuff we went on a date that seemed like a fairy tale Lindsay gave me all these nice clothes also. Justin was everything I want and needed "you look so beautiful Heather" Justin said.

"Thank yo-" before I could get out what I was about to say Justin took advantage of my open mouth to kiss me forcing entry in my mouth his tongue made my cheeks look like I was eating nuts. Justin wrapped one of his arms around my waist from the back yanking me forward bowing my body against his. Justin was an aggressive beast.

I pulled back from the kiss wanting to spit out all the saliva he put in my mouth from that tongue of his. "Sorry" I said shell shocked "that was a bit much for me". Justin nodded "no I'm sorry here let me walk you to your door" he said.

I let him that's the least he could do for trying to let his tongue assassinate me. Justin gave me a peck on the cheek as soon as I gave him the opportunity by turning my back to open my door . . . he attacked.

"Justin what are you doing?" I asked him nicely.

"What do you mean?" Justin said taking his jacket off then taking his shirt off slowly stripping down.

"What are you doing put you clothes back on!" I raised my voice backing up until I hit the coffee table.

Justin locked the front door so I couldn't escape it was a face off we both waited until the other made the first move. The minute he took a step forward I began to run but to no avail. He caught me fast and covered my mouth so no one could hear me scream for help. He hushed me.

"If you scream I will kill you" Justin said breathing hot air into my ear.

I couldn't imagine what was going to happen to me until it happened I was wearing a dress so, it was easy for him to break and enter all I could do was lay on the floor and cry. My make up was now rubbing out on the floor as Justin pulled my hair back putting all his body weight on me pounding into me like a hammer. I cried as my virtue was being taken away from me by force. I cried loud hoping someone would hear me but Justin's grunts and moans over powered my cries for help. I felt lifeless as my body went up and down on my now not so clean carpet I started to get rug burn on the side of my face and belly.

Once Justin was finished he left me there putting on his clothes drenched in sweat. I stayed on the floor trying to understand how it came to this and how did I not see this coming I let my hands stretch out on the carpet. I heard Justin getting dressed as he put his belt on I couldn't even look at him feeling so disgusted and nasty. I laid in a sticky mess that was white I was sweaty hair and clothes all messed. Justin yanked my head up and looked at my pale face examining the damage he did.

"Tell anyone I did anything and there will be more where that came from" Justin chuckled darkly in my face as if doing this was fun. I couldn't speak Justin kissed me, I wish I could have slapped him at that moment but I was to weak. Justin let go off my face which dropped onto the carpet "clean yourself up" Justin spat at me as he put on his jacket. "See you later Heather".

Justin left me there on my floor dress all the way up to my chest. Justin left me there to clean up the mess he made. Justin forcefully took my virginity not even using protection. This was not how I imagined my first time. After 2 hours of lying on the floor hoping this were a dream or hoping I'm dead I had the strength to pick myself off the ground.

I looked at where I had laid and when the unthinkable happened. I had no one to turn to all my friends were back in Florida. I moved and tried to make something out of myself turns out someone else made something out of me. I cried as I cleaned I was covered in sticky stuff so was the floor I tried to get the stains out they wouldn't budge. The stains were going to be a bitter memory I would have to keep.

I looked at myself I washed my face looking at myself. I didn't know who I was anymore I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. I changed into my PJ's and walked upstairs. I went to bed thinking it was over the pain that shot through my body, the pounding, and hair pulling was over. Little did I know its just begun . . .

**I hope you you liked it I tried my best. R&R.**


	3. Desperate For Escape

Prey At First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters

I was having a terrible sleep even more terrible when I was rudely awakened by rough hands yanking my face up again I opened my eyes to see Justin. I tried to escape his strong grasp but to no avail.

"Morning beautiful" Justin said to me with his shirt off "how did you sleep?" Justin asked liked he cared.

When I realized it was Justin I admittedly tried to run I scooted off the bed tumbling back into a corner of the room. Justin chuckled at my actions "you don't have to run". Justin said walking over to me coming a little too close for comfort. As a reaction I shoved him out-of-the-way and ran to the door as quick as I could. I reached the stairs and he caught me.

"You can't escape me sexy" Justin smirked at me "now get dressed put on a dress Lindsay gave you were going to a modeling party" Justin stood behind me rubbing my arms making little circles. Justin was so close I could feel his breath on my neck and his private was right on me making me shiver with fear his hands were rubbing everywhere on me. Justin started to kiss my neck I quickly moved.

"I'm going to go get dressed" I told him walking away. When I was walking away he let one of his hands smack my but really hard I thought it left a print on me it hurt that bad. I put on a pink long sleeve short dress showing cleavage, I wore nude heels, and gold accessories. I looked like a whore. Justin was in a suit like he was professional but only I knew he was anything but that.

When we were right outside the party Justin turned and looked at me "you better not say a word or even looked depressed or there will be serious consequences" Justin threatened me. I nodded as we got out of his car I met a lot of people that day. Justin kissed me "I'll be back honey" he walked off I could hear other couples saying "aren't they so cute together" which made me want to gag. As I was standing there I decided to sit down and apparently I wasn't the only person who didn't want to be there. A guy who only looked two years older than me sat down next to me.

I looked at him he had brown nice locks, tan skin, and Emerald eyes they shined bright like the gems themselves. He must have noticed me looking because he was kind and introduced himself.

"Alejandro" he said slowly kissing my hand. "What is your name mi Amor?" Alejandro asked.

"Heather" I said letting him kiss my hand then taking my hand back. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm a male model" Alejandro said which made me shake a bit I already had a bad experience with one I don't need two. "Why are you here?" he asked me

"Supporting my boyfriend" I said I could tell I ruined Alejandro's chances because once the word boyfriend escaped my mouth he looked down then back at me. "Who's your boyfriend?" Alejandro asked me.

I hesitated to say but on cue Justin said it for me "I am" Justin came in and Alejandro looked at him hug me like we were in love. "Justin, you always did pick the good ones" Alejandro smiled at me then Justin and left. I wanted to say thank you but Justin's nails digging into back as we hugged told me to stay quiet. On the way home I got out the car I walked in looking at Justin.

"Bye" I said to him waving.

"Heather I'm not leaving" Justin said scaring me you never know what goes on in his twisted head. "Go upstairs and take a shower I'll join you later" Justin said winking.

I've had it with him at this point first he rapes me in my house now he's tossing me around and threatening me no more of that I have a voice I intend to use "no how about you get the hell out of my house I've had it with you" I said pointing at he door. Justin laughed at my attempt "get your ass in the shower before I kick your ass!" Justin yelled at me.

"No!" I soon regretted yelling that as Justin back-handed me I fell to the floor hitting it hard.

"Get your ass in that shower!" Justin yelled at me I quickly ran upstairs I thought he was going to hit me again. Not only do I have a rapist on my hand I have an abuser that's double the trouble.

I started the shower slowly stepping in I wish I could escape but it was to late Justin joined me as he said he would. I couldn't do anything about what was going to happen. As much as I fought Justin wouldn't budge he let his hands travel around my naked figure, I hated how this had to happen to me out of all girls I felt ashamed and weak. Justin was a beast he picked me up wrapping both of my legs around his waist. Justin was rough also he yanked my hands above my head holding his as he drilled into me hard.

I screamed that shit hurt and I was not enjoying it at all. Justin moaned loudly furiously drilling into me making me howl. Justin let me fall from the wall to the floor. I looked up at Justin's thing.

"No. please let me go" I cried

Justin then let me go spraying that white stuff again. Justin picked me up so that I was face to face with him and gave me the most disgusting kiss you can imagine. Justin's tongue wrestled with mine I broke the kiss.

"You make this so, fun babe" Justin said looking at me like I was a piece of meet what an ass.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked Justin it was a fair question he was a model he could have any girl in the world yet he rapes me and only me.

"You are so sexy so I had to have you" Justin tried to be sincere but his eyes gave it away.

Justin let me leave the shower I spit out his saliva. I got redressed and went to bed I felt Justin next to me, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was close. I mean close his penis was practically poking me I shrugged him off a bit I couldn't take it I stayed up for 3 hours planning my escape at midnight I'm going to pack up my things and leave. Bye, bye Justin hello freedom I waited patiently until the time came I slowly got out of the bed and opened the dresser and gathered at least one day worth of clothes. I was so close until I turned back to get my phone, I jumped looking at Justin wide awake watching me.

"Your trying to leave me" Justin tried to sound hurt.

I nodded fast "you hurt me" I gulped as I seen him give me a glare as he looked at the window then back at me.

"There's only one way your leaving me and that's out that got damn window" Justin looked at me and asked "do you want to leave me?"

I nodded again being honest Justin ran up to me and dragged me to the window with his hand over my mouth. I struggled to get free as I was almost hanging out the window. I held on to the ledge of the windows.

I'll stay" I shouted into Justin's hands.

"You'll what?" Justin said wanting me to say it again uncovering my mouth.

"I'll stay I promise" I said crying as Justin kissed my lips softly hauling me from the window back into the room.

Justin hugged me liked he cared. All I did was cry knowing I was in the hands of a predator. All Justin did was kiss my forehead telling my I'm okay. I came to the conclusion of the only thing I could do was wait, give up, and pray that someone, anyone saves me.

**Now the next few chapters will have the savior Alejandro in them I hope you liked it again R&R. **


	4. Too Afraid

**Prey At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters**

**A/N: This is two months later.**

I was already up, downstairs hoping Justin would stay asleep for ever if feels like it's been weeks since I seen the sun. Every time I tried to leave Justin beat me until he left bruises. Justin made me quit my job. Justin controlled my life it's been 2 months of beatings. Heather walked into the bathroom examining her face putting make up on her face.

Heather had a huge purple bruise on her face and a black eye. Heather put mac product on her face so you couldn't see anything. On cue Justin came in kissing Heather's neck.

"Morning" Justin yawned.

"Morning Justin" I mumbled looking down at her arms which were marked red with hand marks.

"Your coming with me to work again" Justin said not even asking if Heather wanted to go.

Heather was scared to even speak her mind, she thought she would get beaten if she objected. "What if I . . . didn't want to go?" I stuttered out waiting for Justin to answer.

"What did you say?" Justin asked raising his voice at Heather.

"I said I would love to" I mumbled " I'll wear that designer dress you bought me " I said walking upstairs to change. Heather went into the bathroom to change in her designer mini dress. Heather let her hair down messaging her temples "it's okay Heather maybe someone will save you" I thought huffing. "Yea right" I said out loud leaving with Justin.

In the car it was silent. Heather was too afraid to speak any false move she could be dead. Justin broke the silence by putting one of his hands on Heather's legs squeezing. Heather flinched.

"Am I hurting you?" Justin asked

"No I'm just a little sore" I lied

"Sore from last night" Justin flirted. Heather rolled his eyes Justin acted like he was a sex god which he wasn't.

"Yea" I said sarcastically.

The car came to a stop and Justin got out the car with Heather behind him. Justin always made Heather wait in the staff room while he worked. Heather sat there and read a magazine each time. Heather hummed a tune to give her faith. Heather thought no one could hear her but someone did.

Alejandro walked in quietly listening to Heather hum. "I like that song to" Alejandro said making Heather scream. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you chica" .

"No. it's fine I thought you were someone else, and do I want to know what chica means?" I asked trying to recover from my scream.

"Chica means girl" Alejandro said leaning on the door way.

"How do you know Spanish?" I asked.

"Wow you sure ask a lot of questions?" Alejandro said making Heather look back at her magazine. " I'm Hispanic, Spanish was my first language then came English and Japanese " Alejandro explained.

"I suppose you speak Chinese" Alejandro said.

"You suppose correctly I also speak French and Japanese" I said.

"No, you speak French?" Alejandro asked making Heather nod. "Prove it" Alejandro said crossing his arms.

"N'êtes-vous pas censé être de retour au travail" I proved him wrong "I took French in high school".

"I always wanted to learn what did you say?" Alejandro asked.

"I said aren't you supposed to be getting back to work" I translated.

"Actually I'm on break and this is the closest break room we have" Alejandro said taking a seat next to Heather. Heather looked next to her not noticing how close Alejandro was. When Heather lifted her head facing Alejandro she was looking into those Emerald eyes he had they were perfect. Alejandro looked into Heather's dark coal eyes. Alejandro without any question thought Heather was perfect they stayed like this for a moment until Alejandro slowly started to lean in Heather did also until Justin came to mind she backed out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't I . . . " I tried to tell the truth as much as I wanted to I couldn't say a word.

"No I'm sorry I know you have Justin as a boyfriend I just got caught up in the moment" Alejandro apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can still be friends right?" I asked a disappointed Alejandro.

"Sí" Alejandro said clicking his tongue. Heather heard him mumbling some Spanish words under his breath.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing" Alejandro said smiling he was about to start a conversation until someone coughed at the door way. It was Justin, Alejandro could see Heather"s body language change it went from "I'm comfortable" to "oh shit I'm in trouble".

"Al buddy trying to get to know my girl again?" Justin asked pushing Alejandro's buttons.

"Don't call me Al please, and no we were just having a friendly conversation" Alejandro explained.

"Right" Justin glared at Alejandro and then Heather. Heather knew that glare from any where it was the "you're getting a beaten when we get home glare" it made Heather nearly panic. "P.S Ale - I don't give a shit I already had relations with Heather will always be mine" Justin said leaving. Alejandro turned looking at Heather who looked like she was about to run out screaming.

"You had sex with Justin?" Alejandro asked.

"Long story that I wish I could tell you" I said pissed knowing if she told the truth Alejandro and I will be killed, Justin ruined everything.

"I understand" Alejandro said surprising Heather.

"You understand?" I asked sniffing as I was about to cry.

"Yes I do" Alejandro said he was smart and in the back of his head he knew something wasn't right he knew Heather wasn't that type of girl to have sex with Justin. "I have to get back to work" Alejandro said leaving Heather passing Justin on the way back he knew Justin was going to check on Heather. Alejandro couldn't help but stay to snoop around.

Justin walked in looking at Heather he closed the door locking it. Heather didn't think he'll hit her here at least not now.

"Do you love-making me mad Heather?" Justin asked pacing.

I prayed he didn't beat me.

"No Justin I don't like making you mad" I said backing up hitting a wall.

"Then why do I come in here and see you and Alejandro alone. Did he kiss you what did you guys do?" Justin asked raising his voice stepping close to me.

"We didn't do anything I swear" I said watching Justin come face to face with me putting both his hands on the wall I could smell his hot breath. I turned my head to the side as he placed butterfly kisses along my jaw line and collar-bone. I swear Justin can change moods in a blink of an eye.

"Now I better not see you around Alejandro ever again!" Justin yelled smacking Heather across the face.

I flew to the floor as Justin watched me yelling "get the fuck up" I touched my head and I was bleeding I hit the floor so hard.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I also wondered how nobody heard me scream and cry.

Justin unlocked the door and left. Leaving me on the floor bleeding. I picked myself up and got an ice pack from the freezer I was dizzy from all the blood I was loosing, I felt a hand tug at my shoulder and spun me around I admittedly became to dizzy to even realize who I was looking at passing out instantly.

**The more I write this the more I want to kill Justin. Any who, I hope Heather's okay and I hope Justin get's caught sooner or later. . .**


	5. Savior

**Prey At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters**

**A/N: Please read author's note after story.**

I opened one eye and was blinded by a bright light. I heard a machine next to me beeping. I opened both my eyes I didn't know where I was. I looked down I was at the hospital. I looked around the room I felt something on my head.

"Heather" Alejandro called out. "Heather you scared me chica I was going loco".

I knew by the Spanish that it was Alejandro "what happened?" I asked sounding sick. "I came back into the staff room to check on you after I heard you and Justin arguing and you were bleeding you passed out" Alejandro explained.

"Thank you for helping me" I managed to say feeling queasy "is Justin around?" I asked.

"No I didn't tell him anything" Alejandro said caressing Heather's hair from her face. "Heather does Justin hit you?".

"Why do you ask that? " I asked playing with her fingers.

"When the doctors did your check up they found so many bruises they lost count after 30" Alejandro said. "Does Justin hit you".

"He beats, rapes and threatens he does it all" I finally admitted breaking down. "I wasn't supposed to say anything or he'll kill me and you" I cried.

"Heather, I'm sorry" Alejandro said hugging her letting a tear shed picturing those images.

"I can't go back to him, I can't" I cried into Alejandro's shirt.

"You have to stay here anyway for at least a week " Alejandro said " Heather there's something else ".

"Before you say anything else I just wanted to let you know Je t'aime" I admitted.

"What?" Alejandro asked "I told you I don't speak French".

"Thank you for saving my life I could have died" I thanked Alejandro. "I'm . . . in love with you".

Alejandro looked at me with shock "I'm in love with you to" he said before planting one right on me. I reacted naturally Alejandro's kiss was nothing like Justin's it was soft and sweet filled with love and affection. There was a knock at the door making Alejandro and I separate.

Luckily it was the doctor "alright Heather you are lucky, your boyfriend saved you just in time" the doctor commented smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said winking at Alejandro.

"Oh well, Heather are you aware that your pregnant" the doctor said.

I panicked "pregnant" I repeated.

"You were supposed to have twins but you were bruised and beaten so bad that it killed one of your babies we removed that one already" the doctor explained. "Heather I hope you don't mind us asking but how long have you been sexually active and how did you get these bruises? " the doctor asked.

"Sexually active" I repeated "I guess for about 3 months and the bruises are from daily life things like bike riding" I lied for everyone's safety.

"Would you like us to call your boyfriend?" the doctor asked leaving.

"No!" I yelled the doctor looked at me shockingly "I mean no let him work".

The doctor left the room Alejandro and I didn't know what to do.

"I have to go back to Justin and tell him about the baby and if he beats me I'm going to your house and calling the cops" I told Alejandro.

"I guess so but I'm not leaving your side until your out of this hospital" Alejandro said making me smile.

"Glad to hear" I said giving Alejandro a peck on the lips.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you" Alejandro hugged Heather one last time before going to sleep on the seat right next to her.

**A/N: Looks like Heather got her savior after all & I'm going to leave it up to you guys (reviewers) to vote on what Heather should do with Justin's baby.**

**A: Keep the baby**

**B: Abort the baby (Abortion)**

**C: Give birth to the baby and give he/she away to another family**

**Please vote so I can continue the story your votes count!**


	6. Pain

**Prey At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters**

I woke up, already seeing Alejandro's eyes staring down at me.

"Good Morning" Alejandro greeted me.

"Morning" I said slightly sitting up I'm not surprised Justin didn't show up to see if I'm okay. I hate the fact I have to go back to Justin and tell him I'm pregnant with his baby. "Hopefully he doesn't beat the baby and I to death" I thought. Alejandro saw the worry in my face.

"What's wrong?" Alejandro asked.

"What if things don't go according to plan?" I asked looking at my stomach. "What if Justin kills me hurting our baby, killing the baby and I, and" Alejandro stopped my negative thinking with a kiss.

"I won't let that happen" Alejandro reassured me.

I gulped gasping as the baby kicked I felt so much pressure in my stomach "carrying a baby is going to be harder than I thought" I said to myself slightly huffing and puffing. "What are we going to do, I know that Justin is the father, but he's a bad influence and could you imagine what he could do to the child" I said to Alejandro.

"We'll figure something out I promise" Alejandro said placing his hand on my rather round stomach "See what Justin says first". I nodded in agreement I wish Alejandro had just been the father in the first place either way I know Alejandro will help me throughout the pregnancy.

The doctor waltz in giving me an ultra sound "well there's the head" the doctor pointed out as Alejandro and I smiled a baby is a beautiful creature and we were once one. "Would like to know the gender?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please" I insisted.

"It's a girl" the doctor said

The first thing that went to my head was "yes! my baby girl we can go shopping, have hair appointments, and she can be my clone". Then I had to come back to reality "a girl" I said quietly.

"Yes, congratulations" the doctor said leaving the room.

My face frowned a little "a girl I can't let Justin raise her not after what he did to me I will not put my daughter through the pain I went through" I said stressing out as usual. "I can't let him do it to her" I said messaging my temples.

"Listen you leave here in a few hours I'll drop you off" Alejandro explained "you can give Justin a chance to be a good father and see his reaction, but if he continues to beat you I will personally" I cut Alejandro off.

"No. I don't need going and fighting my battles" I said laying a hand on Alejandro's cheek "I'll handle it and make it safely to your house".

"You promise you'll be safe?" Alejandro showed his concern something that warmed my heart.

"I promise. Now take me home" I said lightly kissing Alejandro as I got up from the bed holding my stomach.

Alejandro drove me home and watched me until I walked in waving and he drove off. I walked in quietly closing the door waiting for the worst.

"Where were you?" Justin shouted at me making me jump.

"After you beat me you sent me to the hospital" I defended myself.

Justin stepped closer looking a bit intoxicated "Who were you with?" he asked me.

I tried my best to lie "no one".

"You better stop lying or I swear to god" Justin growled.

I toughened up sick of the tears and feeling weak and threatened "I was with Alejandro".

"What did I tell you?" Justin stepped closer to me "I said stay away from him" he spat in my face.

"Alejandro found me half dead after you beat me" I yelled back starting to regret it.

Justin popped me in my mouth "who in the hell are you talking to" he yelled at me letting one hand grip my throat.

"Justin" I choked out as he started to lift me by my throat off the floor.

"What?" Justin shouted gripping me harder lifting me higher.

"I'm **PREGNANT**" I choked out holding onto his hand that was choking me out of consciousness.

Justin's face dropped and so did I to the floor I hit my knee's on the hard floor busting them I groaned in agony biting my lip he looked at me slightly pissed with a questionable face. "Who's is it?" Justin asked me.

"Yours" I coughed trying to get some oxygen in my system.

"Gender?" Justin asked slightly amused by this.

"Girl" I said still on the floor.

I could see Justin's face turn into an evil smirk one that told me this was a bad idea "get an abortion".

I couldn't believe Justin just told me to do get an abortion it had gone too far now "No. I already lost one I'm not losing another!" I argued.

"Lost one?" Justin asked confused.

"Yea, lost one I was supposed to have twins but your beatings killed one!" I yelled at him. I started to wish I didn't say anything knowing Justin he smirked and lifted my chin up so that I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Oh, Heather you really shouldn't have said that" Justin said yanking me by my hair dragging me across the floor all the way to the kitchen I struggled to escape his grip on my hair.

"Justin please" I begged I seen him open a cabinet I slowly started to back up as I seen him pull out the biggest knife I've ever seen he turned his attention to me smiling.

"If you won't abort the baby I'll do it for us" Justin chuckled yanking me back and throwing me on my back I wasn't going to give up not yet. I watched Justin swing the knife down aiming for my stomach and I could tell I surprised him when I tried to wrestle him for the knife.

"Ow!" I yelped as my hand took most of the impact from the knife I grabbed the blade getting a deep cut blood went everywhere. My chest started to heave up and down as the cut went deeper and deeper and Justin pushed harder. The knife was nearly there only seconds from the stomach.

"Let go!" Justin yelled struggling to stab my stomach.

I held the blade as it pushed deeper in my hand making me shed a couple of tears better my hand than my child I used all my strength to stand as my two busted knees wobbled as I ran to the door. Justin wasn't letting me go he charged at me as I stood in front of the door forgetting how to open it from all the pressure I was receiving. I moved just in time as Justin hit the door crashing through it with the knife I ran to the neighbor's house ringing the doorbell no one would answer. I seen Justin getting up."Oh god!" I cried stumbling knowing if I got caught I was in deep shit.

As I ran I felt a sharp pain I almost collapsed my blood was leaving a trail my blood looked dark as it gushed everywhere I was loosing all feeling everywhere I only hoped that my daughter made it. I didn't look back it surprised me how nobody in my neighborhood did not witness this. I tried my best to outrun Justin for my daughter's sake. I started to get tired as my legs were about to cave in. My arms turned into spaghetti loosing all feeling I took a little break catching my breath then I looked around.

I ran again thank goodness for my leg length they kept a distance between Justin and I as I ran for my daughter's life. I seen that I left Justin behind I started to slow down and walk through a neighborhood I seen someone cutting their grass and waved my hand at them. "Help me please I need a phone" I cried. The person looked at me stopping what she was doing looking at me horrified as I'm covered in my blood as I was still dripping from my hand she also seen I'm with child. The woman let me use her phone.

"Hello?" Alejandro answered.

"Alejandro I'm two blocks away from my house outside I'm covered in blood Justin tried to kill his own daughter" I explained crying as the woman looked at me in horror.

"I'll be there don't move" Alejandro said hanging up fast.

I hung up thanking the woman she gave me a cloth so I can clean myself I looked like crap the bleeding wouldn't stop the woman offered to call the cops I told her to save herself and not to even think about it. I looked at my clothes I had only to realize by looking in a mirror that Justin managed to cut something but it wasn't my stomach. Alejandro burst in the door looking at me in shock.

"mi Amor what happened to your . . ."

**Well where did Justin cut Heather? Hopefully Justin get's caught you can still vote because so far option A is winning.**

**A: Keep the baby**

**B: Give birth to the baby and give he/she away to another family**

**Please vote so I can continue the story your votes count! Also baby names for the girl!**


	7. Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

**Prey At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters**

Okay, I need baby names remember the baby's a girl just PM me the name or review the name you think sounds good for the baby girl and hopefully their good and I'll put it in my story and thank you in the beginning and end.

Please choose a name so I can continue the story!


	8. It Comes To An End

**Prey At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters or channel 3 news**

"Mi Amor what happened to your back!" Alejandro panicked.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly light-headed from blood loss once again.

Alejandro slowly walked over to me lifting the back of my shirt up which has a massive amount of blood on it. The woman passed out at the sight she seen when Alejandro lifted my shirt.

"What!" I shouted panicking.

"Look" Alejandro said showing me a huge gash across my back it was fresh, dark, and a little deep blood rushed from my back to the floor dripping. I couldn't even touch it, it hurt like hell every time I did.

"I guess when I ran he stabbed me and I didn't know it" I said.

All Alejandro could do was take me with him to the emergency room yet again hoping the damages done weren't that bad the doctor came in, the same one from this morning seen Alejandro holding my hand.

"Heather you'll be fine, but investigators are here for questioning" the doctor said.

"Why?" I asked shouting a bit.

"The gash and amount of blood that was on your back must have been done by a knife first bruises now this" the doctor said leaving as a detective came in and sat down next to me.

Alejandro kissed me on my forehead "I'll be back" he said making me frown how could he leave me at the worst time I seen him whisper something to the doctor outside making her nod.

"Now" the detective started "Heather all you have to do is tell the truth". I waited to be piled with questions.

* * *

Alejandro got in his car fully determined turning on the radio and conveniently Eye Of The Tiger was playing by Survivor. Alejandro put his car in drive and drove all the way back. Alejandro stepped out of his car slamming his door not surprised that the door was slightly open Alejandro burst in waiting for Justin to come out.

"Back for more . . ." Justin trailed off as he seen it was Alejandro instead of Heather.

Alejandro closed the door behind himself.

Justin tried to play it off as if he was innocent "hey buddy have you seen Heather?" he asked making Alejandro sick Alejandro knew he was lying already.

"Yea, I have" Alejandro said slightly taking in the appearance of the house things shattered, blood was everywhere, everything was out of whack. "What happened here?" Alejandro asked fully aware of everything.

"Someone broke into the house taking Heather" Justin lied but not good enough.

"Where did all the blood come from?" Alejandro asked walking into the kitchen which was the bloodiest of it all scaring him slightly it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"I don't know the robber knocked me out" Justin lied again making Alejandro stop walking through the house and face Justin who gulped.

Alejandro looked straight into his eyes "you fucking bastard" he spat making Justin's fake smile turn into a devious smirk. "Your one sick guy" Alejandro told Justin something he already knew.

"Listen I know you like Heather and I told you to back off" Justin spat taking out a knife putting it to Alejandro's neck. "Now if you don't tell me where Heather is I will kill you" Justin demanded slightly pressing the knife to Alejandro's neck.

Alejandro chuckled deep in his throat letting a smile come to his face he grabbed the handle of the knife spinning it and put it on Justin's neck. "I'm not here to answer questions" Alejandro spoke to a struggling Justin "I'm here to make sure you surrender easily or . . . leave in a body bag". Quickly Justin elbowed Alejandro in the stomach making the knife hit the floor. Justin dove for the knife, but Alejandro tripped him making him fall face first in a blood bath Justin grabbed Alejandro's leg making him fall to the floor with a thud. Justin wrestled Alejandro for the knife Alejandro almost had the knife until Justin dragged him out of the kitchen Alejandro turned around kicking him in the nose.

"My sexy nose!" Justin yelled holding it as blood dripped.

Alejandro stood up punching Justin in the stomach and uppercutted him making him fly back to the floor. Alejandro was mad he turned into a beast Justin deserved it he threatened the love of his life, Heather's life along with his own kid he was a sick person. Alejandro used all his strength to take both of Justin's legs and swung him hitting the glass coffee table shattering it.

* * *

"Heather where did you receive these scars?" the detective asked taking out a pin and paper.

"I went hiking and fell scratching myself on sharp rocks" I lied the best I can.

"You've never been hit?" the detective asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"Why were you so bloody?, What happened today?" the detective asked.

"I had a bad car accident and I did everything to protect my child" I said slightly telling the truth I did do everything to protect my child alright.

The detective smiled writing down somethings that made me sweat. "Why are you here?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"There was a noise complaint down by your neighborhood and some witnesses seen you and a guy running bloody down the street" the detective said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me were here to help be honest and you'll be fine" the detective told me "why were your running down the street?".

"I like to jog?" I said obviously not telling the truth and pausing as silence hit the air. "That was bad huh?" I asked the detective making her laugh a little.

"Yes now one way or another I will get the truth out of you" the detective said.

"I am telling the truth" I lied again making her shake her head in disappointment "where's Alejandro when you need him?" I thought to myself.

* * *

Justin got up from the impact cutting his back and hands he yelled running tackling Alejandro to the floor. Justin punched Alejandro lots of times he took it like a man until he got a bloody lip. Justin put up his elbow intending to break Alejandro's nose but instead Alejandro took Justin's shirt and threw he flew over Alejandro's head landing on his back Alejandro ran back to the kitchen to grab the knife Justin got up and grabbed Alejandro from behind pulling him back and kicked him where it hurts most of all . . . the balls.

"AH!" Alejandro screamed falling to his knees holding his balls "fuck you".

"Nah Heather does enough" Justin smiled knowing it pissed Alejandro off.

That woke the beast within Alejandro grabbed Justin and punched him the face with all his might you could hear Justin's nose break and he received a black eye Alejandro grabbed Justin and threw him across the room making him glide and hit the door. Alejandro ran to the kitchen as Justin was on his tail Alejandro got there in time as he grabbed the knife and turned his head around closing his eyes as he heard a faint scream.

* * *

The detective got a call on his phone "yes, oh, I'll go now" she hung up the phone gathering her things in a rush.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go something about Alejandro and Justin" once the detective said Alejandro and Justin my whole world turned upside down I heard a scream go through my head as my eye twitched and I became pale. I jumped out of my bed.

I went to the nurse Alejandro had said something to before he left. "Hey what did Alejandro say to you?" I demanded.

"He told me to call the cops in 10 minutes" the nurse replied going to do so.

"We have to find Alejandro!" I shouted taking the detective's keys to her car driving off with her in the car. I drove like I wasn't pregnant once I pulled up I seen the door closed. I burst in seeing the house wrecked "Alejandro!" I shouted nearly crying there was no answer "Alejandro!" I yelled again searching the house. I entered the kitchen and what I saw would change my life forever I let a tear shed as I fell to the floor on both knees. Shedding tears he was gone, it was over, and never have I ever felt so free.

I felt a hand tug at my shoulder from behind I got up hugging the victorious Alejandro he stood next to me helping me up I hugged him crying into his bloody shirt. I looked up at Alejandro then down at Justin's lifeless body with a knife going through him. I let go off Alejandro for a minute I felt a rush as I seen him dead I bent over and took the knife out of him and stabbed him a good two times twisting the knife in him. I put the knife back in him looking back at Alejandro.

"It's over now" Alejandro spoke softly to me brushing my hair hugging me tight.

"I found" the detectives eyes got big turned her attention to Alejandro and I. "What happened here?" the detective asked looking at us then Justin who was dead on the floor.

Alejandro stopped hugging me "I can explain".

"please do" the detective said taking Alejandro and I outside putting caution tape around my house as cops went in and an ambulance came rushing down the street sirens filled the air.

After the explaining and evidence due to my injures and pregnancy channel 3 news came in their van ready to ask Alejandro and I questions.

"Heather this happens to most women around the world, I'm just glad you have a great boyfriend who handled it before it got out of control" the detective said making me smile.

I seen Justin's body being carried out on a stretcher. I was safe either way if Justin somehow survived he would be taken to court facing charges of rape, abuse, and attempted murder. I was happy I cried covering my face with both hands Alejandro hugged me I looked up at him he's covered in blood covering me in some.

"Your lip?" I asked.

"Busted that's all" Alejandro reassured me.

"Thank you so much" I thanked Alejandro kissing him he broke the kiss.

"It's still a little swollen and I'll take a bullet if I have to for you mi Amor" Alejandro always knew how to sweet talk me.

Alejandro and I watched the ambulance drive off and the detectives right behind them the channel 3 news came up to us asking questions.

"Heather how does it feel to survive a 3 month abuse and rape predator?" one reporter asked.

"It feels great and for all the women out there word of advice be safe" I said "you never know what can happen".

"Alejandro what is your next big move?" another reporter asked.

"I plan to quit modeling and spend the rest of my life helping mi Amor, Heather" Alejandro answered proudly.

"Heather what do you have to say to say about Justin?" a reporter asked.

"Uh . . . he was a sick person, not even he could knock me down and thanks to him I found the love of my life" I said kissing Alejandro. "I guess all that pain and torture I went through actually has a great outcome"

Alejandro and I went back to his house to get some rest it's been a long, violent, and questionable day plus my due date was coming up in 6 months on December 2. I fell asleep with ease as Alejandro had his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him I felt protected in his strong arms. I wasn't going anywhere and neither was he . . .

**What happens next? R&R also VOTE!**

**A: Keep the baby**

**B: Give birth to the baby and give he/she away to another family**


	9. Epilogue

**Prey At First Sight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD or its characters**

**A/N: Thank you Torie Rilistkrytcat for the amazing baby name and your stories are mind-blowing amazing also keep up the good work. Thank you to all my reviewers you all helped me keep this story alive. I'm also aware that this ending sucks I have bad writers block and I just wanted to finish this story.**

My name is Heather I'm 24 years old pregnant with my second baby. I always look back to how my life came to this conclusion. This story helped me find my true love and more.

I have a beautiful family, I have a 26-year-old man who loves me along with his daughter and son on the way, I have a 4-year-old daughter who looks just like me, and I have a son on the way. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect. What Justin did was awful and every time I look back at those painful times I thanked him. Without Justin my life wouldn't be as great as it is today.

I sat on the front porch watching Alejandro and Gabriella get ice cream together from the ice cream truck. I watched them play together Alejandro lifted Gabriel up and spun her around running towards the house then stop once he seen me there.

"Hey mi Amor I thought you were asleep" Alejandro kissed my cheek still holding Gabriella.

"No I was just thinking" I said taking Gabriella in my arms "so daddy got you some ice cream?".

"Yes" Gabriella told me eating her ice cream making a mess also.

"What flavor?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Strawberry" Gabriella licked her ice cream.

"What do you say?" I asked looking at my beautiful daughter she defiantly has the looks of her mother.

"Thank you daddy" Gabriella said reaching for Alejandro.

"Your welcome" Alejandro said taking Gabriella and putting her down letting her run around the house for a bit.

I looked into Alejandro's Emerald eyes as he took my chin in his hands "you're a great father".

"Thank you and you are a very good mother" Alejandro told me placing his hands on my stomach I looked like I'm about to pop "one more month until our baby boy arrives".

"I know baby Alex" I told Alejandro as he kissed me passionately we never kissed this intense in front of Gabriella.

Alejandro released my lips "I have a gift for the family".

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"No reason" Alejandro made Gabriella and I sit in the living room watching him come in with small bags. Alejandro gave Gabriella and I our separate bags that we opened cautiously.

"A necklace thank you daddy" Gabriella hugged Alejandro. Alejandro put the necklace on Gabriella it was a bronze version of the bull necklace her wore Gabriella ran off to look in a mirror.

I opened mine and it was a gold bull necklace and Alejandro put it on me. "Alejandro I love it but, why?".

"When it's my time that's something to remember me by" Alejandro told me explaining why he always wears one himself "my father did the same for me and told me when I have a family I should do the same".

"I love you so much" I said hugging Alejandro kissing him 3 times.

"I love you to" Alejandro said back.

"I want a hug" Gabriella said hugging Alejandro and I. "Mommy, Daddy?".

"Yes" Alejandro and I said in unison.

"I love you" Gabriella said making us smile.

"We love you to" Alejandro and I said together.

My name is Heather I'm 24 years old pregnant with my second baby. I always look back to how my life came to this conclusion. This story helped me find my true love and more and that's my life story that helped me figure out that every bad situation doesn't have to end badly.

"Oh and did I forget to mention the names Heather 'Feather' Burromuerto". "It's Alejandro, Heather, Gabriella, and Alex Burromuerto".

_Justin Morrison 1989-2013_

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers without you guys and girls the story wouldn't have made it:**

**I'll Cover Angles and Collins**

******Torie Rilistkrytcat**

******TheLadybug177**

******Cupcakes11**

******jayne'z star**

******BlueBerryIceQuxxn**

******and all my Guest reviewers.**

******I thank you all and your stories are amazing keep up the good work and thank you for supporting me.**


End file.
